The forsaken city
by Rayne Hatori
Summary: After a plane crash leaves Jack stranded in the middle of the ocean, he must naviagate the terrors of rapture to survive.


Chapter 1- The Crash

Disclaimer I do not own Bioshock or any of the characters they belong to 2K entertainment.

The thunderous roar of the plane engine filled his ears he sat in his window seat looking out to the Atlantic Ocean. He smoked a cigarette on one hand and held a picture of his family in the other muttering to himself, "They always said I would do great things…well they were right." He whispered taking another drag of his cigarette. He wore a cream color sweater with the selves rolled up and simple slacks with coveralls. His black hair was sleeked back in the normal fashion for the 1960's and his eyes seemed dark and mysterious. On the inside of both of his wrist was a simple tattoo that looked like a chain.

He looked down to his lap with a present directed to him, his eyes drifted over his name Jack and then other words that seemed to go into a blur before the world went black around him and he heard the sound of the plane crashing. The cold water seemed to engulf him as he opened his eyes to look around, there was wreckage everywhere and his suite case slowly sunk past him. He started for the surface looking to see a woman's purse sinking down with a pearl necklace coming from it. He ignored it and continued to the surface as a fragment of the plane seemed to fall past him. He gasped as he finally hit the surface of the water gasping for air and looking around. There was more wreckage above water and a ring of fire seemed to surround the area. He gasped and began to swim toward the one area where there was not fire with much desperation.

As he neared the hole it began to spread, he moved faster finally reaching a ramp and a building. He looked around as he stood for a second catching his breath slowly looking up at the large pillar before him, "what the hell" he whispered under his breath as he headed to the door that was semi cracked. He slowly pushed it the rest of the way opened stepping into the lurking darkness that was there. He took several more steps before lights flashed on almost as though waiting on him. He looked and saw a bust of a man standing before him and a sign saying rapture above him. He took another breath before he looked at the plate there was a quote that he did not much care to read but it was the name that caught his attention.

"Andrew Ryan" He whispered the name and almost immediately got a bitter taste in his mouth that name must have some meaning to have such an effect. He looked one more time at the bust before he descended down the stairs to his right. He past small emblems on the wall that all said something several included, art and science. He nodded with each one and reached a statue of a figure with its hands up; he gave it a quick look down and continued walking down the next set of stairs that led to a subway. He looked at the round thing and sighed before walking into it. It was not like there was anywhere else that he could go right now with the thing being in the middle of the ocean.

He took a step and cringed at the must smell that filled it, there was a mix of old cologne and smoke that clung to the inside of the sub. He felt a little shaken still as he reached into his breast pocket… and pulled out a pack of his smokes. A frown crossed his face as he noticed that they were wet and then shook his head. Of course they were going to be wet; he had been submerged in the ocean only moments ago. Fly like an owl the cigarettes hit the wall with a heavy wet smack. He garbed the handle and pulled it heavily with a grunt hearing rust crackle as he did.

The subs door slammed shut as it hummed to life slowly submerging itself in the water. He walked over to one of the seats and put his head in his hands as he tried to recall what caused the plane to crash into the ocean. "Come on think Jack think" he muttered under his breath as he heard something whirl to life inside the sub. He slowly lifted his head to see a slide show on the screen, there was an advertisement for cigarettes that said fire at your finger tips, and he laughed at little at the irony and watched with silence.

It turned to Andrew Ryan's voice as he introduced himself and began to drown on about how the government was oppressing the people and how they take everything away one quote that caught his attention the most was "No says the man of the government it belongs to the government, no says the man of Moscow it belongs to the people, not says the man of the Vatican it belongs to the lord…" he sighed and shook his head as he watched silently before he heard, "and I present to you Rapture" the screen rose revealing one of the most spectacular sights that a man could possibly see.

The underwater Atlantis of Rapture seemed to user to him as he watched it loom closer, I large humpback whale swam by and startled him as a squid moved by also. He watched speechlessly as a man in a diving suite seemed to be working on a tube that connected two of the buildings together, but he was a rather large man from what it looked like. He watched as the sub entered a building and began to slowly surface. He watched slightly as it surfaced to enter the city that would contain him for some time.


End file.
